The Mirror Of Twilight
by shokkun
Summary: Will Link go up against the Goddesses to save the Twili from complete destruction? Chpt. 10 up. BIG FIGHT...
1. Bokuzetsu, the Twilight Serpent

ALL RIGHT. I WILL WRITE SOMETHING GOOD, UNDERSTAND? (pulls light sword out of sheath, points at reader)

Okay, so now you get that (evil glare) I'm just writing this for amusement. Take note that it will not continue very long, for I will end up losing my free time to school.

Disclaimer: NO. If I owned Zelda, why would I be writing this? Get the point?

Link looked up to the sky, and felt the morning light pierce his eyes. He realized where he was, and darted up quickly. His back ached from lying on the stone cold floor of the Mirror Chamber, but he and Zelda were going to amazing lengths to try and fix the mirror. He knew perfectly well that in the end, he could end up creating something that could inevitably destroy him, but of course, he didn't want to think that way. The preparations were almost complete, and he just wanted to finish before the sun set today.

He pulled himself up the stairs to the mirror, to meet Zelda, who appeared to be working on something.

"Link, could you help here?" Link looked down to what Zelda was holding. It looked like it was a fragment of a mirror.

"This was as mush as I could make of the mirror only using the triforce of wisdom," She lifted up her hand to show link the triforce glowing gold on her hand. Link nodded determinedly, and took the fragment of the mirror. He felt the mirror slowly drawing power out of his hand, and looked down to see the mirror growing larger. He held his hand there until he felt the flow of power stop, and saw the mirror fragment stop glowing. He immediately handed the object back over to Zelda.

"Thanks," She looked down at the mirror, but then a though came to her. How were they going to get the power of the triforce of power into this if Ganondorf was dead? She looked down at the mirror, thinking. She explained her thoughts to Link, and he looked down at the mirror, puzzled. But then, slowly an idea formed in his mind. It would be a near impossible task, but there was a chance.

Link raced through Hyrule Field on epona. He was heading toward an unexplored part of Gerudo Desert. At least that's what most people thought. This part of the Gerudo desert was very well known hundreds of years ago. It was originally the home of the Gerudos, the Desert Dwelling tribe of people, The tribe of people that Ganon belonged to. The Gerudos were all female, and a male gerudo was born once every one hundred years. This male was the Gerudo King. Ganon had been the Gerudo King. The thought had crossed Link to search for the actual, Material Triforce of Power. He had thought Ganon's home was the best place to start his searches, because, for some reason, the Gerudo Desert sort of had an aura of power. Link thought that this was definitely going to be the place.

He jumped off of epona as he reached a structure in this outlying part of the desert. He cautiously approached, scanning the high places for archers. The only thing he saw was a few of the left off Dynalfos that Ganon must have positioned here. Link pulled out his bow, and without even sparing a thought, ended the creature's lives. He stowed away his bow and continued on. When he reached the tall doors of the structure, he felt a chill spread through him. It wasn't just the dark aura of this place, that didn't affect him, it was the way this old place seemed to be associated with the goddesses. He felt the chill grow worse as he stepped inside. He could tell just by looking around, this place was old, the walls were crumbling and the place itself was dilapidated and dark. When he had been outside of the place, Link had made out the figure of a person in the structure, which he could now tell was definitely the structure of a gerudo. He passed up stairs and through the temple, it was now possible since the puzzles and traps were now all crumbling. He looked around, feeling the presence of something powerful. He unsheathed his sword an turned. To Link's horror, he saw a huge beast towering in front of him. It was like a snake, its fangs hung out of it's mouth menacingly, and it tail showed a huge spike that hung like a scythe. The snake's scales were sand brown, and the snake had dark gray spikes protruding from it's body at random intervals. The only weak spot that Link scanned over was the very top of the Snake's head. The snake had only one name, and Link knew. It was legend in Hyrule that there was a monster snake of ganon's creation.

"_It lives in the house of spirit, which is never to be invaded, and it sleeps in the sands of the desert and slithers under floors of the house of the gerudos" _ Rusl had told him that legend as a treat for advancing in his training. The snake's name was Bokuzetsu. Bokuzetsu lunged its fangs at Link, and Link rolled out of the way just in time. He held out his shield in defense, and moved one step at a time closer to the snake. Bokuzetsu swung his tail menacingly as he slithered toward Link, his spike just about hitting him. Bokuzetsu's tail was becoming threateningly close to link, but he didn't notice, he was focusing on evading the snake's spikes. Bokuzetsu's tail slashed at Link, and sent him flying against the wall. Link felt blood soak into his tunic, and felt the sting of sand rubbing into the wound. He opened his mouth, but coughed up blood. He dragged himself up, slowly regaining strength.. He raised his shield, and looked closely at the snake's head. He saw that the scales on it's head were slightly raised. He pulled out his clawshot, and pulled himself up onto the snake's head. He pulled the sword up above his head, and brought it down into the snakes unprotected skull. He stabbed up and down until he felt the snake's body below him slowly go limp. He then stabbed his sword dow n and held on The snaked fell hard with a thump onto the ground. Link pulled the sword from the snake's skull, and felt his body go numb. He felt blood slowly soaking his righ shoulder and his stomach. He moved his hand to his shulder and pulled out the spike. He held his hand on his shoulder and curled down and coughed up blood. He saw everything go fuzzy as he coughed more and more. But then, he felt a surge of final strength flow through his body. He stood up, and walked forward, on through the temple, still bleeding. When he came to the exit. He lied down it the sand, and ripped off a piece of his tunic and used it to bandage up his stomach temporarily. He felt sand stinging his cuts, so he pulled himself up, and over to where epona was waiting. He climbed up as gently as possible. He knew that epona would carry him back to Castle town, down to the castle, where he could get help from the royal medical treatment center, since he knew Zelda. He felt his eyes close, and felt the blood slowly seeping into his hand, and pushed himself to stay up. He opened one eye and saw Hyrule field coming up. He coughed once more, this time not just coughing up blood, but a strange black substance. Poison. It had to be. He slowly touched a hand to the gash in his middle. He winced, but then felt slightly assured that he was no longer numb. He then pressed harder against his shoulder wound. He could see Castle town approaching. He drove epona on, to continue galloping even through the town. Once he was into the town, he slid himself gently off the horse, and trudged over to the nearest Royal Guard Soldier. He coughed up blood, and he grabbed his stomach. He appeared to be causing quite a commotion, because many people were gathering around him. The Soldier called out to the Castle guard, and the ran in to get the Medical Corps. Link collapsed on the ground, drawing many screams and gasps from the crowd of onlookers. He realized how he must look, drenched in blood and riding to a city on a horse and then collapsing. He chuckled quietly to himself. But even that was too much. He coughed up more blood, and felt a spasm of pain through his shoulder and abdomen. He could have screamed it hurt so bad, but he just grunted and lied there, curled up in pain. He heard footsteps coming closer, and someone call out "Link!!!" but then he passed out completely.

When Link woke up, he felt new bandages

wrapped around his shoulder and middle. He also could tell that he had lost lots of blood, because he was feeling strangely lightheaded. When his eyes opened, he saw a few people around him, Zelda, Ilia, and Rusl. When Ilia saw Link open his eyes she exclaimed,

"Hey! Guys, Look! Link opened his eyes!" The other two looked over, and looked surprised.

"We were told you weren't going to wake up for a few more days, at least," said Rusl.

"Yeah, you know Link, we all really want to know what happened," Link closed his eyes, and thought about it. He nodded his head Yes to them, and started to explain the fight with Bokuzetsu, without the gory details.

At the end of his story, all of them were in shock.

"Bokuzetsu? I thought he was just a legend?!" said Ilia

"I thought that too, but as we see now, apparently not," said Zelda

"Well, I guess now he's done with, if what you're telling is true, Link," said Rusl, as he exited the room. The rest of them exited after him, and Link was left to contemplate what had happened himself.

Later, a nurse came in and told Link that he was free to go in a few days, and that for now he should rest up. Link stopped thinking for a moment, and then

closed his eyes and lied back. It had been one hectic few days.

NOTE: I have changed my mind. I think that I will stick with this, 'cause I like how its turning out. That fight scene with Bokuzetsu was really fun to write! XD I still think I could do better though. Could someone please review and tell me if it was O.K?n (pokes reader with light sword) and, if possible, tell me if this story should be continued. I know that you don't really know the plot yet, but just judge by how the writing was, pleez?

P.S. If you flame me, I can infect you with pneumonia. (evil glare).


	2. The SinWolf and The Dream

Ha! I think I'm gonna continue this! Its fun to write fights xD

I think I'm doing okay with this..(pulls out bomb arrows, aims at reader)don't forget, I can't miss, I have the hawkeye

Disclaimer: as before. NO. I don't own anything except for Bokuzetsu. And that makes me feel bad

Link was becoming restless. He had been lying there, staring at the ceiling for some time now. He felt completely healed, and ready to go. But the doctors refused to let him even leave his bed. He had been left to stare at the intricate patterns on the ceiling, and recall the strange feeling he had had when exploring the temple. He had felt assured, in one way, that the place had been connected to the Goddesses, but it had also made him falter slightly, and he could have easily replaced the assuring chill with a strong freeze that made him aware of the presence of Darkness.

Although Link only had one more day left to sit here and to think, he was completely eager to get back to his search for the Triforce of Power. He started contemplating how he could escape from here. Although that was practically useless, because they had taken all of his acquired equipment when he entered the castle. He could see multiple places he could clawshot to, but there was nothing he could do. He was stranded in Hyrule castle. Link groaned. He heard footsteps through the door. A nurse came in and told him to keep resting. It wasn't as if he needed to be told to rest, he would rest himself if he thought he should.

Another day passed like this, and Link could almost no longer stand it when they finally let him go. He got his green tunic on and quickly exited the castle in town. The streets were bustling with people, and there seemed to be a large commotion in the southern thoroughfare. He headed down to see a few Royal Gaurds blocking the exit. Link pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the guards. When the guards realized who it was, they immediately directed their attention to him.

"Link, sir! There is a beast out there, and its manic rampaging is threatening to turn the city inside-out! We need some backup, could you please help?" Link quickly nodded his head yes, and stepped through the doors. Outside, Hyrule Field was like the scene of a massacre. There were dead soldiers lying everywhere, and the attacker stood in front, staring at his new prey. The beast was large, and looked slightly wolfish. Its fur was dark mahogany brown mixed with a dark, menacing gray. Its eyes were devoid of pupils, and were just bloodred slits. Its fur stood up on its back, and its tail looked strong enough to topple over a tree. Its paws showed Black claws sharp enough to tear through metal. This was not a good thing for Link. He unsheathed his sword, and stared down the creature. It looked him back, accepting the challenge that glinted in Link's eyes. The wolf swiftly jumped at Link, and swung it's tail at a nearby tree, sending it flying. Link backflipped out of the way of the creature's attack, and just about missed getting slammed by the tree. Link took a carful glance at the soldiers lying dead on the ground. He could tell that most of them had suffered severe blows to the head, or their throats had been swiftly slit. Link shifted his eyes back to the creature. It's eyes glared with anger. It lunged again, this time stretching out a paw and revealing a claw. Link quickly rolled out of the way. Link only knew a few moves that were capable of taking down such a beast. He quickly attempted to back slice the thing, but it just swatted Link away, slamming him into the town's bordering wall. He felt stunned for a few seconds, but the salty taste of blood stung him back to awareness. He heaved himself up and toward the wolf, this time moving towards its powerful tail, swinging mesmerizingly. Link pulled out his shield, and quickly slammed the wolf's hind leg with a shield attack. He then jumped up, and hit the wolf's body with a helm splitter. He landed square on the wolf's back. The creature moved around dangerously, trying to fling Link off his back. But link held on and moved slowly to the thing's tail. He held on and slowly stood. He raised his sword, and sliced off the wolf's tail. It cried in pain, and Link was splattered in blood. Link, taking the opportunity, moved up to the creature's head, and moved his sword under it, and slit it's throat. He felt it go still, and then saw it splutter out blood. It fell to the ground, and Link jumped off. He breathed heavily, now feeling the rush of adrenaline leave, and felt pain in the back of his head. Link moved a hand up to his jaw. Blood. He used his sword as a cane while moving back to the city. This time, he could scrape through without seeing a doctor. As he entered the city, he heard more surprised cries.

"Link! Sir! How long it was taking, I thought surely you were dead!" said one of the soldiers. "Well, is IT dead?" Link nodded his head yes, and continued on, exiting the city. As he walked away, he saw the soldiers peer through the doors. He heard surprised screams, and he saw the soldiers eyes widen as he saw all of the dead men, and the dead body of the wolf, it's throat slit.

Link walked out of the town, out to Hyrule field where Epona was waiting. He climbed onto her, and rode her out back to Ordon, where he could get along without being held hostage. As he entered the village, he immediately went to mayor Bo, he had medical experience. When the mayor saw him enter, he didn't ask questions, he just went out to get some ice, and lied Link down. He ice made link's head feel much better, and numbed the pain. He drank some water and then spat it out to get rid of the bloody taste in his mouth. As he lied there, resting, he heard one more person enter the room. It was Ilia. She sat down next to Link, and quietly asked what had happened. Link could not refuse to tell her, or she would go berserk on him. He qquietly explained the fight, and what happened, again leaving out all of the gory details. When the story was finished, she just looked down to the ground and said, "Oh…."

The mayor, after hearing the story, had something of his own to say.

"there are many legends in Hyrule, and this comes from one of the lesser known ones. It is a Wolf-Beast that only shows its face to kill the guilty. It was a story used to make kids obey their parents and to not lie. The wolf-beast's name was Zaigoyajuu. Sin-Wolf. Link, I have heard rumor that you fougt with the snake-beast, Bokuzetsu, about a week ago?" Link nodded yes. Mayor Bo looked down to the ground, obviously thinking. He looked back up to Link. "If you come across anything else like this, come see me…" The mayor then walked away, still looking puzzled.

"Link? Do you think it was coincidence that you ended up fighting Zaigoyajuu? I don't…." She then walked out of the room, but told him he could leave whenever he wanted. Link didn't feel like leaving just yet. He wanted to stay until the throbbing in his head died down. He lied there, and felt himself slowly growing accustomed to the pain in the back of his head. Link felt safe enough to close his eyes and sleep, so he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Link was disturbed by the morning light. The bright rays of sunshine were a little too much, and his head started to feel heavy, so he lied himself back down, and waited until his eyes were accustomed to the light. As he opened his eyes, he could see that he was still in the mayor's house, and slowly pulled himself out of the bed. As soon as he got up, he realized that it had been a bad idea, for the pain in his head quickly spread throughout his body, making him fall to his knees. He bent his head down under the pain, and heaved himself back onto the bed. He closed his eyes, noticing the horrific feeling slowly fading away. He stopped, relaxed, and drifted back off to sleep.

Link was startled as he woke up, into a terrifying dream. The scenery was a dark, almost haunted sort of place. He could see trees, misshapen and bent strangely. Link could tell that in this dream, he was completely healed, for he was standing up straight, his body feeling better than ever. Link took a few cautious steps toward a dark, tall structure in the distance. He could see something there, something that was neither friend nor foe, and judging by the chill Link was feeling, its presence was pulling his strength. Although he was being drained of power with every step, link continued on, feeling the chill growing worse, and feeling tired and heavy. Once he had reached the dark figure, he sensed something was wrong. He swiveled around on his foot, and saw a wall of twilight come up, around him and the dark figure. Link laid his hand on his sword's hilt, and prepared to pull out his shield. The figure moved its feet, rustling itself slowly towards Link, moving so slowly it was almost antagonizing. Link wanted to scream out for help, but he couldn't. He was trapped, and now realizing that his sword wasn't coming out of it's sheath…

MWAHAHAHAH! I will make you all think I'm evil, if it takes all eternity!

And, don't forget, I have a pet dragon. His name is Argorok. If you flame me, first I will infect you with pneumonia, and then I will sick Argorok on you! Mwahahahaha!


	3. Dark Side

Okay, like before, ( takes out light sword, points at reader) how long do you think I can keep this up for? 'cause I think I'll have to go back to school soon, so the updates will get really slow… well anyways…

Disclaimer: For the last time, No. I don not own aything except for the monsters that keep almost killing Link. That fact makes me sad…

Link froze in horror, finally realizing his situation. He had tugged at the hilt of his sword, but it was stuck, and the thing just kept coming. He stopped, and stepped backwards as the black figure kept approaching. Link tripped on a branch, and fell backwards onto the ground. Link could now almost feel his heart beating out of his chest. He closed his eyes, and felt a hand grab his throat…

Link sped up, awaking from his dream in a cold sweat. He was shaking all over, and he was breathing very hard. He could almost still feel that cold hand wrapping around his neck. He rose his hand around his head, grabbing hold of his throat to stop the feeling. Link must have been breathing very hard, because Ilia had now burst into the room.

Ilia, seeing Link, was very confused she looked down to Link, who was drenched in cold sweat, shaking. She left the room to go get her father, the mayor. The mayor waked into the room with a slight look of bewilderment. When he saw Link, it changed to fear.

"Link, are you all right?" Link wanted to say no to this, to tel the truth, but he just couldn't. He didn't want them to worry for him, it wasn't their problem to deal with. Link, in response, shook his head yes, but the mayor saw past it. "Link, tell the truth. I know that theres something troubling you," Link looked up to the mayor. He started o explain, but was stopped by Ilia.

"Stop! Can't you even tell? Link obviously doesn't want to talk about it now…" Th mayor looked to her, and then back down to Link. He sat down next to link ad started talking more. First he explained why he wanted to know, and then he asked again what was troubling Link. At this, Ilia just put her hand on her head and sighed. She grabbed her father's tunic and pulled him out of the room. Link watched this scene, open mouthed. He took this time alone to regain himself, after all, it had only been a dream… Link got out of his bed, realizing that he was no longer in pain from he fight with Zaigoyajuu. He went outside, and walked down to the small river that ran through town. He rinsed himself of the sweat, and enjoyed the cool water. The sense of normality was very calming to Link after experiencing the dream. Link sat himself up and cupped his hands to drink some of the water. As he sat there, he thought more and more about the last few weeks. He had been in two major fights, and had had a dream that ade him afraid to go to sleep again. And yet, he still felt quite sure that he was on the right track to finding the Triforce of Power.

For the next few days, Link stayed in Ordon and enjoyed how great it felt to not have to worry. Ut soon he had t get back to his search for the Triforce of Power, the longer he waited, the harder it would be to resume his search.

While going down to the river to get some fresh water for Epona, Link ran into Ilia. Ilia, when she saw Link, remembered how he had looked that orning when he had woken up. Ilia had a confused look on her face, an link immediately knew why. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, and then sat down and started t explain what ahd happened, and explained in more detail whyhe though it was happening. Ilia looked down to the ground when she heard this. She hadn't known that ther was a story behind the past events.

"Link, if that's true, then you shoukd probably go back to the mirror chamber and continue to work on piecing it back together." It was true. He had to go soon, or else he might lose his cause. But the sun was about to set, and he didn't have time to now. Link quickly made his way back to his house, and got ready for the night. He lit a few candles around his bottom floor, and looked around the objects down there. He moved around a few blankets, and shifted around a mirror before he found what he had been looking for. Fro a distance, it looked like just a tattered old piece of cloth. But if you looked close enough, you could make out that it was a map of hyrule. But an old one, at that. The map had been passed down through the generations in Link's family. It depicted a smaller Hyrule field, adifferent Castle town, a different kakariko and a smaller Zora's Domain. Link pulled out a quill and some ink. He started tracing over the lines, to make the map easily redable. Once he was done the map looked good and new. Link looked proud of his work as he set the map down on his table. He went upstairs, and up to his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

When Link awoke in the morning, he remembered how he had to get back to the Mirror chamber as fast as possible. He got into his clothes, still being careful of the scar across his chest from the fight with Bokuzetsu. He hurried down to the first floor of his house, grabbing the map as he went. Link took a quick walk around the village to say goodbue to every one, then headed back up to where he had epona. Before he reached his house, Link was stopped by Ilia.

"Link, was just coming to say… well, I'm not really sure, but could you just be careful? And please, take this. Its from me and the rest of the kids from Ordon," Ilia handed him a carefully wrapped package. "Could you please open it now…?" Ilia askd, rocking back and forth on her feet. Link carefully unwrapped the gift. It was a new, clean white tunic. It was great, compared to the bloodstained one he was wearing now. "We all saw your old, tattered, and bloody tunic, and thought that you could use a new one… so we all worked hard to make this for you, especially Colin," Ilia then left quickly without aother word. Link looked down at the new tunic, and decided that he would save it until he absolutely needed it. He wasn't one to waste things, after all.

Link then tookoff on epona, riding to Lake hylia. He knew that it wasn't the most efficient way to get to the desert, but it was the easiest. Link stopped Epona at the bridge to Fyer's cannon. He jumped off and ran quickly over to Fyer's hut.

"hey! It's you! So, you ready for s'more fantastication?" asked fyer. This man was beginning to really get on Link's nerves. Link threw ten rupees in his face, and clibed into the canon. This was certainly going to be a bumpy ride. Link had already specified to both Falbi and Fyer that he only wanted to use their "games" for practical reasons, such as to reach Lake hylia, or to get to The desert.

Outside, Fyer started up his canon, and the music started playing. Link clse his eyes tight, and waited for the fuse to go. The canon exploded, and Link just managed to use his shield to block himself from getting hurt. He felt very light as he flew through the air, readying himself to roll once he hit the ground. Link felt his feet touch the ground, and he rolled forward to absorb the shock. As he stood up, Link quietly thanked god that he wouldn't have to that very often. And, seeing as he had just messed up Link's perfectly clean tunic, Link cursed Fyer and his cannons.

"Dammit! Godamn that Fyer! The man with the worst ideas ever to have been put through the hell of being thought up!" Link sighed and cooled down. He had never liked Fyer. It was too bad that the only times he really spoke were when he was angry. Link, after cooling down, started off to the Arbiter's Grounds. It was a very long, laborious task to trek through the Gerudo desert. Link evaded many sand worms and large gaps before giving up and riding a boar. As he rode, he could see the Arbiter's Grounds showing up on the horizon. Link, to blow of steam, found another thing to hate.

"Damn…. These animals are too damn hard to ride unsaddled!" Link found himself shifting around relentlessly as he waited for the entrance to show up.

Finally, Link showed up at the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds. Ever since his first visit to this place, he had hated it. It was just too… sandy. Link suddenly found himself wanting to swear at something. So he chose the most logical thing. The door to the Arbiter's Grounds.

"These Damn doors are too heavy… am I really expected to open these goddamn doors?" Link found a way to open the door, and then quickly made his way through the dungeon, thanking the goddesses that he had already gone through the actual trials. When he reached the fighting arena with Stallord, he got to remembering the battle, and how it had went. Many things had gone wrong that day… it had taken him at least an hour to get through the spinner chamber itself, and then fate thanked him by facing him off with yet another skeletal beast. Link then thought about how he had recently been acting. As he played it through in his head, it just didn't seem right. He never had been that angry in his life. The only possible thing was once again a legend. A legend that Link hoped would never come true.

Link continued on into the mirror chamber, expecting to see Zelda, still working on the mirror. What he saw was something completely different. When he entered the chamber, he could _feel_ the shadow of twilight creep slowly over him, and over the room. Link saw a beast of twilight drop from a blue twilit portal. The thing that surprised him the most was that the portal was blue, not red. Link pulled out his sword, and prepared to attack. But then he heard Zelda's voice telling him to not attack. As Link heard this, his fighting guard dropped, and he saw another being fall from the sky. This time, it was not a twilight beast. It was something totally different. This thing was completely white, and looked very powerful. When it entered the room, Link felt as if the white creature was the embodiment of the goddesses themselves. But when the white beast atarted t attack, Link awoke from his fantasies. This was no ally.

I have an even better idea for this story! It includes Dark Link! Yay! And, theres another sub plot there too! Yay! Now, if you would be so kind…(pulls out the Master Sword, pokes the reader, then points at the review button) THNX! XD

P.S.- If anyone starts to bleed from being poked with a sword so many times, its NOT MY FAULT…. xD


	4. Declaration of War

Okay… so I've made it through the week with pneumonia! Now I have a whole weekend… But then I'll be forced back to school…

Disclaimer: NO. I only own Bokuzetsu, Zaigoyajuu, and the plotline. He-he.

(This chapter is going to be very short. Its just some small things of link realizing stuff, but I do suggest you read, some important stuff)

Link was once again cornered by a massive creature. But this time, he was completely confused. He had htough that this monster was the embodiment of the goddesses, and if that was true, then why was it attacking him?

Link looked up to the monster's head. It was slowly lowering its head down to Link's level. Link closedhis eyes, knowing he was no match for this beast. But, the creature opened it's mouth and spoke.

"We, the Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, are declaring war on the denizens of the Twilight Realm. Link, our chosen hero, we wich for you to choose which side f the fight you will be on. Will you be our allies?" Link was completely and utterly confused. Why were the goddesses waging war on the Twilight realm, and how was Link supposed to decide? He couldn't hurt his friend, Midna, and he certainly couldn't defy the goddesses…or could he? For whatever reasons it was for, waging war was not the right thing to do, and Link could tell that. The beast of the goddesses once again opened it's mouth to speak. "We expect your choice to reflect for all of Hyrule. We also expect that choice to come to us in one week. After that, we will take you on as an enemy," The beast walked away, disappearing into a flash of light. Link looked over to the twilight creature. Hadn't he rid the twili of these creatures already? Before Link could even give his opinion on the event, there was another flash of light, right in front of the Mirror of twilight. Link walked over to the mirror to see it reform in full. He continued on, to see something start coming out of the gate.

Out of the gate came Zant, still wearing his helmet. Zant walked out of the gate carrying something. As link looked closer, he realized it was midna. She had been returned to her imp form. Link, still quite wary of Zant, got ready to draw his sword.

"Link. I believe you saw that… beast. We really didn't know what we were doing when we created… that object…. I am ot here to hurt you, as you might already know. Those goddesses… they turned all of the twili back into creatures, and turned midna back into… this…." Link could now see what had happened more clearly. The twili must have accidentally created something, and it angered the goddesses. So the goddesses were waging war against the twili as punishment, a war where they had much more of an advantage. "Link, Midna has been gravely injured. We don't have medical skills to heal her. I believe that you here do. Please…." He made a motion to hand midna over to Link. Link took midna, and Zant walked away. Link had already made his decision. He was going to side with the twili. He dindn't think that this was right. Even the goddesses made bad decisions.

Link was riding back to Kakariko on epona, with Zelda. They wanted to help midna as fast as possible, and Link only knew of one person who would help her and ot ask questions. Renado, the Shaman. Link could hear midna breathing very shallowly, and it reminded him of the time when Zant had hurt her, and Zelda used her own life to save her. Link, thinking of this, looked down to the ground. Zelda ad used herself to save midna, and midna hadn't wanted her to. It hadn't been a very good experience.

Link slowly approached Kakariko, still holding onto midna. He jumped off epona carefully, and started off to the shaman's. As e entered he building, Renado saw him, and cam over to greet him. But when he saw midna, he stopped dead. Link couldn't think of anyting really to say, so just spoke.

"She's injured," Renado nodded his head, and continued ovr to Link. He tok midna, and felt her pulse.

"she's not doing too well… I think that you should go get some ice, and bring it back to me. Theres some in the cellar," Renado added, as link went off. Link went down the rusty fence to the cellar, and looked around. Last time he'd been down here, he had beeen going to get a white cannon from below. He continued on, until he new e was right below Kakariko Graveyard. As he looked around the area, Link saw the ice hanging in a package off of one of the many wooden bars. Link went back to the upper level of the house, and gave the ice to the shaman, who was now sitting next to midna on the floor.

"I've gotten her through the worst of it. Whatever it was, it seemed to react like a fever," Renado took the ice from link, and put it next to midna. "I think, now, all we have to do is let her cool down.," Link nodded in agreement, and sat down alongside the shaman. Link could tell that if he was goin against the goddesses, he was going to need some help, and he thought he knew exactly where to go to get it. Link pulled out the restored ancient map, and marked down a place with an X.

Heh. So, how much did that chapter suck? I really had trouble writing it, and I though I had almost no where to bring the story after the appearance of the goddesses. So, I thought, the hell with it, I'll bring back imp midna…

Yeah, and the explanation for the monsters Bokuzetsu and Zaigoyajuu come in the next chapter, where there will be fighting, LOTS of fighting. And, if anyone wants to suggest something, maybe a name for a beast-thing, I might use it, cause I'm running out of ideas here… Yup, and don't forget (pulls out wooden sword) Ack! What? A Wooden sword? … ummm yeah… (points to review button) c'mon, y'know you want to!… Don't you?…


	5. The Temple of Time

Alright, I just ask you first thing: How is the story going? I really would like it if more than one person reviewed. I'll even give you cookies if you review. PLEEZ. And, in this chapter you get a pretty good explanation of what exactly is going on.

Before leaving in the morning, Link wanted to ask Midna a few questions. He left over to the Inn, where she was being taken care of. He entered the Inn, ad went up to the second floor. It was very strange to see Midna back in this form again, even though Link preferred it. Link walked over, and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Midna looked over to him, and saw his puzzled face. She looked down at the ground, slightly afraid to tell Link the story. But when she looked back up, she noticed that Link just wanted to help.

"I'm sorry to say it, Link, but all of these monsters and attacks might have all been the doing of the Twili. I am truly sorry," Link looked to her, confused. He hadn't known that the war had anything to do with the monsters… "The thing we created… It was an object that could be used to create whatever the user wanted, as long as the thing was plausible. At first we used it only to satisfy normal needs, like for food and such. But, afterwards, the goddesses found out our creation, and took it. They placed it down in Hyrule, broken into pieces. The thing was, though, that the thing worked even when it was broken. There were three different pieces, one was in your hometown of Ordon, one was in Hyrule Castle Town, and the other was in the Gerudo Desert. The opeice in the desert must have picked up on a description of the Snake-Beast Bokuzetsu. The one in Castle Town, I believe, heard the beast Zaigoyajuu described. The other hopefully didn't pick up on anything…" Link was astounded by this. He hadn't known that the Twili were capable of such things. And, if what Midna told was true, the whole mess was the Goddesses faults. " Then, when the Goddesses found out about the beasts that our creation had made, they decided on punishment. They waged war against us, a war where they have an exreme advantage. Now, they want the Hylians on their side…" Midna stopped there. She was still unsure of which side link would choose. Link, hearing this, assured her that the hylians would not side with the goddesses, and left off.

Link started out towards the place on the map that he had marked earlier. It was a location not far from the Sacred Grove. It had been the first place to come to mind when he thought of help. As he rode out to Northern Faron, Link thought of how he could break the seal of the seven sages. He knew well that this couldn't do any harm, since Ganon was no longer sealed there. He could gain help in defeating the Goddesses from the seven sages, in the ancient Temple of Time.

Link, even before he had set out, had thought about what Midna had said. He had prepared himself to fight. Another though he had had was that, technically, if the object had belonged to the Twili, wouldn't they have multiple beasts at their disposal if it had been their creation that had made them? He thought this through until he reached the clearing in Northern Faron that led to the Sacred Grove.

When he reached the ledge, he searched the area for clawshot points, and found some. He made his way down past all of the traps before the Sacred Grove. The only thing he was worried about was the trial of the Skull Kid. He really didn't have time for that, and really didn't have time to explore more of the woods. Sadly, when he reached the opening to the Sacred Grove, the Skull Kid was there, waiting for him. This really made Link angry. He wanted to kill something, preferably the Skull Kid. But then, Link thought to himself. Was it like him to have such a short temper? He fought off the strange burst of anger, and then followed the Skull Kid. Thankfully, this time, following the Skull Kid made things much easier. It had turned out that the whole forest had been changed around, and Link would have had quite a hard time finding his way. Once he reached the clearing, He looked at his map, where, next to the area he had marked, there was another, smaller side map. This map showed the Temple of time, and gave directions in ancient hylian on how to open the door of time. Link already knew that he didn't need the directions, so just kept going until he reached the doorway to the Temple of Time. Link went straight through, vaulted back to the time when the Temple was in perfect condition. Link looked around, and then went to the pedestal that had held the Master Sword. As he walked around the raised platform, he noticed faded markings in the ground. He could now see that there were seven circular indents in the platform. He crouched down and traced the first marking with his hand. It seemed to have six teardrop shaped dots around the edge. In the center, there was a small spiral. It only went around in one loop, and looked like it was messily carved into the stone. As Link went around and checked the other markings, he found that each one had the six teardrop shapes, but each one had a different central marking. Link knew the spiral to be the ancient marking of either the Kokori or the Deku tree. The Kokori had been a tribe of elf-like people, who never grew up, and the Deku tree was their master, a sort of father. Link knew that one of his ancestors had belonged to the Kokori tribe, although he had been in actuality a Hylian. Link was surprised that he had never seen these marks before. Link moved back to the center of the circle. He had no clue what to do next.

Link sat down o the platform, his head in his hand. He sighed. This was going to take a while… Link quickly picked his head up. He heard a rustling sound coming from behind him. Link looked back, but saw nothing. He thought it must've been his imagination. But he heard the sound again, this time closer. Link looked back once again, nothing. This was very irritating. Link eventually just got up and walked back to see what it was, and to his surprise and dismay, he saw a poe. But this was no ordinary poe ghost. It appeared to be some sort of dragon. And, Link could see it without his heightened senses. It had to be very powerful. Link knew of no legend about a dragon-ghost, so he was sort of relieved. But, nonetheless, this just meant more trouble. Link knew how t deal with these sorts of things, anyway. He went formard and started to battle with the spirit…

A while away, back in Ordon, Talo and Malo were having a contest. Talo had just started the contest when he was passing by Link's house. Whoever came up with the scariest thing would win. Talo had just gotten the best thing yet.

"How 'bout… When you go to visit a temple one day, when you get there, there's this massive ghost of a dragon, just hovering there, looking for you!"

The object, not too far away, heard this, and it sounded very much like a request. The object knew the closest temple, s it created the dragon spirit to wander it's halls.

Back at the temple of time, Link was just finishing battling the dragon. He had stabbed it through the middle, and was just pulling his sword out of it's stomach. Link was splattered with a mixture of both his and the dragons blood. It had turned out that the dragon was smarter that Link had expected, and was able to deal a few painful blows. The only very serious injury that Link had gotten was a deep Gash in his shoulder, and it really wasn't hurting him much.

Link caught his breath as the soul disappeared. His body felt very heavy after all of that battling, and his hair was soaked in blood. Link pulled a bottle out of his tunic, and poured it on his head. As he did so, he felt the strange anger creep over him again. Link closed his eyes, and tried to fight it off, but this time, it just wouldn't quit. He closed his eyes as hard as he could, trying not to lose it. Then, quite suddenly, the sensation left, and Link passed out.

"Hah ha! You look so great, tired out like this, Link!…" said a voice. Link picked himself up. He tried to remember what had happened. He had killed the dragon-spirit, and then he had passed out…

"Oh, come on! Can you still not hear me?" Link heard this time, and looked to the dark shape sitting on a small island. When Link looked closer, he saw himself, but dressed in all black, with gray-black skin.

"I think you get it now, right?" said Dark Link, getting up and walking over to Link. "I am _you_. I'm your Dark Side, Link! Your, handsomer, stronger, better-in-general Dark Side!" Link looked up at this. _ He_ certainly didn't think that this Link was any of that. "You look so much nicer, soaked in blood like this," said Dark Link, touching a hand to Link's blood-soaked hair, and ruffling it.

"Your sick," said Link, disgusted. He pushed Dark Link's hand out of his hair, and got into a standing position.

"You might think that now, but you won't once you see this, will you?" dark Link pulled a small object out of his tunic. "The Triforce of Power. Y'know, Link? I think that blood is a symbol of pure power. If you can stand to be drenched in another's blood, then you really must have power," Dark Link twirled the small object around in his hand. "Think about it. How about having _twice_ the power of the Goddesses, the power of both Din AND Farore, in the palm of your hand…" Dark Link tossed the piece of the triforce in his hand.

"You are really a sick, disgusting person. Blood is a symbol of evil if you ask me. And no, I don't care to have twice he power. Power draws evil like patience draws wisdom, and strength draws courage. I can't even stand things like that," Link turned his back to Dark Link, and looked down at his reflection in the water. He was completely covered in blood, and he looked disgusting.

"I love the smell of fresh blood, don't you, Link? It just makes me feel invincible. Especially if… its blood you spilled… _yourself_." Dark Link rubbed his fingers against Link's bloody tunic, and then put his fingers in front of Link's face.

"No, you sick bastard! I hate the smell of blood!" Link scrunched up his nose and slammed away Dark Link's hand. Dark Link frowned, and slowly brought down his arm.

"I guess I'll have to try harder…" Dark Link disappeared, and Link awoke.

Link groaned. He didn't even want to know why he had had that dream. And the fact that it had felt so real wasn't really helping at all…

HAH! Okay, so now, if anyone would like to tell me anything about Dark Link liking blood to much, go for it. ( I cannot reveal where that story came from, or else you will be asking me to share some of my very sick thoughts) And, sorry anyone who wanted to see some awesome blood and gore! It'll come next chapter. That is, if I can figure out what to name the next beast thing… I NEED SUGGESTIONS. If you review, please include a quick suggestion for a name, if you have one. And, PLEEZ, PLEEZ, PLEEZ, PLEEZ, (takes out newly found light sword, pokes reader VERY hard with it) R-E-V-I-E-W. Or else I might just take it that the story sucks and I should stop. ( points menacingly at review button) press that little blueish button down there.

P.S. don't forget my pet dragon Argorok. I found out yesterday that he is poisonous… HA HA HA HA.


	6. Realization

Hmmm… wow…. This story is going pretty fast… But I really appreciate reviews! I keep asking for suggestions, but no one is giving me any! I know that people are reading this, so I'll continue, but I NEED SOMEONE ELSE'S OPINION. Or… (quickly unsheathes light sword) I'm pretty sure that this is painful… Nah… (puts away sword) 20 COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! (they're chocolate chip… yum..)

Link rubbed his head, remembering the strange dream he had had. He now wanted to rinse away all of the wet, stinking blood clinging to his skin. He realized that it would be impossible to that now, so he just pulled out the new tunic that the kids form Ordon had made him. He changed into it, the feeling of clean, white clothes was very nice to him. The memory of that Dark Link's words kept ringing in his head…_ twice the power, the power of both Din AND Nayru, in the palm of your hand…_ He didn't want that. Link knew what power did to people, he had seen it himself a few times. But Link was confusing himself… If he really didn't want it, why did he remember it all so clearly? Link tried to clear his head, but that thought just kept pestering him, even as he left the temple. Link new that if things kept going on like this, he would go crazy. Link knew himself that he didn't want power, but something else was telling him that he did, and he just couldn't figure it out.

Link was still thinking very hard about how he felt, even while riding back to Kakariko. He was slowly but surely losing it now. That voice… That voice from his dream… It was telling him to take what he knew he wanted, But Link didn't know for sure what he wanted. He held his ears closed with his hands, shaking, trying to block out the voice.

"_Link, look at yourself, all it takes is a quick glance, for gods sake! Look at your hands! Those creatures, created by the twilight… what had they done? The snake, was it hurting anyone but you? And the spirit of the dragon, it was just_ bothering_ you… the only true, courageous thing you've done in this mess is destroy that wolf, Zaigoyajuu! The bad weighs out more than the good! You have _innocent blood_ on your hands! You've started to kill for your own sake! I mean-,"_

"SHUTUP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Link had listened to this voice, and was reasoning with himself. Had he truly killed innocent creatures for himself? Part of him said no, it had been for his survival, but the other side, that voice, it was telling him he'd spilled innocent blood! Link opened his eyes, and took his hands from his ears. He looked down at his brown gloves. The blood was sickly, and it scared link. His eyes opened wide, and he immediately realized what Dark Link had been saying. If power is evil, and spilled blood was evil, then what had Link done?

Thankfully Link arrived at Kakariko. He was shaking, and afraid. He sped off his horse and into the spring. He took off his hat and tunic, and rinsed himself of the blood. He shook his head, and plunged his face into the water. He was breathing heavily, and he was shaking like mad. Link then felt a hand descend on his shoulder, it was small, and Link could tell who it was. Midna was there, looking at link, her mouth open, and her eyes confused. Link opened his mouth, but he was shaking so much, he couldn't even speak. Dark Link, inside of Link's mind, laughed with triumph. Another person walked over to the spring. Link had to look over to see who it was. Renado, the shaman, grabbed link's arms and pulled him up. He helped Link over to his house, and then he sat him down to rest.

"What… what happened?" Midna still had her hand on Link's shoulder, and he appreciated it.

"Innocent… He's right… I've spilled… I've spilled… Innocent…" Link managed to get out before someone old him not to speak, and he passed out. Link's voice had been shaky, and small. Link had almost gotten himself completely clean, so there was no need to worry about the wounds getting infected, so Renado left him be. Midna laid her hand on his head, and ran it through his hair. He had been one of her best friends, a fierce, courageous, brave friend. But something had changed, and she just couldn't' tell what…

Wow.. that was… short. I tried to make that last scene far enough away from LinkxMidna, but it was really hard. I think that in a situation like this, with Link going through a total mental breakdown, she might act that way… Ack! I still can't get in the blood and gore, no matter how hard I try! Okay. The NEXT chapter, there will be enough blood and gore for everyone! Enough to take out the previous fight scenes with one blow! Now, everyone… that blueish button down there… press it and you get cookies.


	7. Retaliation

Oh well… I guess I'll give up… Its either no one who's reading likes the story (ummm….) Or, you are just lazy, and wouldn't even review if I offered you all Dark Link plushies! Jeez…. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't. But now, I think that I can say that I own this Dark Link's personality…hmm… wait, Nope. I don't….

Link, still passed out, could feel his heart beating in his throat. He was sweating, and he was breathing hard, his mind basically exploding as realization had dawned on him. He knew what was coming next, no doubt he would be face to face with his sickly dark side, being forced to take what He had. Link could not stand having his eyes closed any longer. Thy shot open, and he realized that he was back inside of that place from his dream. Link slowly scanned the area, he could see Dark Link sitting there on his island, watching his every move.

"What the hell do you want this time?" asked link, standing up, this time drawing his sword.

"Well, for one, you have just completely lost it. What was that again? Oh, yes. You've spilled the blood of the innocent, haven't you?" Dark Link smiled his sickly smile. "Aw. You washed yourself off. I thought that the bloody monster look suited you…"

"And I see that your still obsessed with blood. That's sick, y'know?" This time, Link didn't wait for a reply. He had to get rid of this beast, the one who was causing him regrets and pain and confusion. Link rushed at him with his sword, only to have his blow blocked swiftly by Dark Link's sword. Link pushed harder on his sword, feeling Dark Link give up his guard. Link pushed away Dark Link's sword, and grabbed his shoulder. Link pressed the sharp blade of the Light Sword up against Dark Link's neck, just so that Dark Link started to bleed. Dark Link smiled, his fangs sharp.

"Aw. Poor Linkie doesn't realize what he's doing, does he? Don't you know? I was created by the Twili's mistake too. Remember? There was one piece in Ordon, too" Link backed away, his eyes wide with fear. He looked down to his blade, to see the shining silver metal, stained with blood. Link realized what he had done, and went to drop the blade. But he couldn't. Part of Link told him this was all wrong, and that Dark Link was a lying bastard. The other part of him believed every word out of dark Link's mouth. Link tried to understand what was happening, as hard as he could, but he just couldn't. He tried to logically explain what was happening to him, but he just couldn't. Then something hit him. A spark that he could use to light a fire.

"It was in defense. I killed those things in defense, to prevent them from ever getting the chance to kill innocence. And, I'm going to kill you, because you are a sick, disgusting, lying, cheating bastard," Dark Link was shocked to hear how logical that sounded. He couldn't even put up a fighting word, so he decided that he would have to fight Link.

Link, again, rushed at Dark Link, his sword blocked, but he quickly pulled away, and slashed at Dark Link's arm. Dark Link winced as the blade cut through his skin, and pain pierced his shoulder. Blood splattered Link's hand as his blade pulled up and was brought down again, this time thrusting through Dark Link's Leg. Dark Link let out a short cry of pain as Link pushed the blade through his flesh, far enough so that it would hurt when He pulled it out. Dark Link regained his right mind as he felt the blade pulled out of his leg. It hurt like hell, but Dark Link pushed away the pain, and focused on killing his other self. Dark Link moved away, planning his attack. When Link came at him again, he blocked the blade, pulled away, and cut through Link's left wrist. The blow was tough, and Link dropped his sword, feeling blood trickle out of the gash the sword had left. Dark Link laughed, and decided he wanted to torture link a bit more before he actually killed him. Dark Link then felt pain rush back through his leg, and he was stopped of doing anything further.

"DAMNIT!" Dark Link, pushing away the pain, held his sword in a very tight grip. He moved forward to Link, who was now standing up, gripping his sword in his right hand. Link moved forward, and rolled around in back of Dark Link, and attempted to do a back slice. It wasn't going to work, though, because Dark Link knew all of Link's moves, and exactly how to counter them. He spun around in time with Link's roll, blocked his sword, and then sent a kick flying at him, knocking link back, and sending blood spurting out of his mouth. Dark Link laughed in pleasure. He enjoyed all of the blood, and the pain he was causing Link. Link stood up, regaining is composure, and aimed an attack at Dark Link. But, he saw it all coming. He stoped the attack by grabbing Link's wrist, and used his right hand to push him down onto the ground. Dark Link saw an opportunity here to cause Link some pain, so he did the sickest thing he could think of. He grabbed Link's sword out of his hand, for he was now completely unconscious. Dark link held the sword by it's blade, the pain was nothing compared to what he was going to cause Link. He used his left hand to hold down Link, and the other held the sword. Dark Link could feel link trying to get up as he felt the pain flowing through his chest. Dark Link carved a triforce into Link's chest, forcing link to try to get away, causing Link even more pain. He screamed as the blood seeped out of him, into the water surrounding. Link was almost completely beat by now, and he himself told himself to keep fighting, and to keep himself from death, but his mind could no longer take the pain. It was telling him to scream out, to tell Dark Link to put him out of his misery to end the bloodbath. But he just couldn't. Link, now feeling the sword come out of his chest, retaliated, and kicked Dark Link as hard as possible in the jaw. He was splattered in blood as dark link collapsed on him. But he had more to do. He took back his sword, and plunged it into Dark Link's abdomen, right into his stomach. He then pulled back his sword, and stabbed Dark Link in the heart. He felt Dark Link's body go limp, and his head fell on top of Link's. Link could feel Dark Link's blood spluttering out of his mouth and onto link's face. Link pushed the dead body of dark link off of him, and stared down at the dead man. He could not feel sorry, for even if he was created innocent, he was no longer. Link looked down to the water, and realized that it had turned red with blood. His senses were coming back to him, and he could now tell that there was blood pouring out of the many deep wounds he had suffered. That small bit of realization brought with it pain, so much pain that link could not stand it, and he collapsed.

Link awoke, still lying in Renado's house. He realized that he was in a cold sweat, and then realized why. When he moved around, he was confused, because as far as he remembered, he hadn't suffered any injuries. Link opened his eyes, and looked down at himself. He was horrified to find the sheets red a bloodstained. He pulled off the sheets, to see himself, sith many deep wounds. The he realized why. He had fought dark Link, and he had suffered major injuries. He attempted to walk outside and wash himself off in the spring, but was stopped by someone new. It was Ilia.

"LINK! WHAT THE?…." she said, looking at him, horrified. Next came Midna. She was confused how Link had gotten so bloodied up, but was also very worried.

"How did this happen… Link?" she asked, frowning. Of course, all of the commotion drew Renado, and he pulled Link back into his house to tend to his wounds. First, he forced Link to show him where he had been cut, so he showed him the things etched deeply into his chest, the slash mark on his wrist, and many other deep gashes in various places. Link knew that Renado was soon to ask how he had gotten injured. Ad, since he was still being treated like he was part of the crazy ward, he had to be treated like he would crack at any moment. So Renado took him into another room, where he cleaned out the cuts with disinfectant, and then bandaged him up. But then came the question of how he had been injured. Link did his best to explain, no gore included. But he just couldn't come out and say to Renado that he had a Dark Side, called Dark Link who had tormented him so much that he had had a mental breakdown, and that Link had fought him in a bloodbath in a dream, and had succeded in killing him. It would just make him be treated mor like a psycho. So he told Renado that he had snuck out last night and fought a few things, and snuck back very injured. Link could tell that he wasn't really buying it, but at least it had worked for now. He was let out, and the first thing Link did was go tell Midna his story. She of course believed it completely, given everything that had happened. Link, now thinking about it again, realized that he could probably now be better use in fighting the war there was to be against the goddesses. He brought up this point to Midna, and she approved of him looking on the bright side. But there was more to it than that. Now, he could make his decision clear headed, if this was right, or if it was wrong…

That was very fun to write. VERY fun. I just had to show off Dark Link and his sick personality by making him carve stuff into Link… that was extremely tough to write, and really gruesome to imagine. But it was fun, all the same… Now, I'm really sorry to ask over and over, but no one is reviewing! Please! It really helps when I know what you guys think of the story! AND didn't I tell you al that there was going to be some awesome fighting in this chapter?

P.S. Dark Link is a sicko… he-he


	8. Tobi

Sorry about that wait… My computer just decided to shut down…

Wee-eell… Thank you, Lighpaladin, you get twenty chocolate chip cookies and a Dark Link Plushie.

As a warning: The OC in this chapter is of no relation to the Tobi from Naruto.

Link awoke the morning after fighting Dark Link. He felt almost completely healed, so was going to set out to get something done. This something was a plan that he thought could help the Hylians in the war against the Goddesses. Link was going to set out to find the three pieces of the Twili's creation and destroy them before the Goddesses thought to use them as tools of war. Link had thought of this after battling Dark Link, thinking abut when he had heard Dark Link say that there was a piece of the object in Ordon. Link had gone over past events, and thought that it would be a good idea to somehow get a hold on the pieces.

Link set out to Ordon first, knowing that there was a piece there. He rode across Hyrule Field on Epona, scanning the area for enemies as he went. The time period to ally with the Goddesses had already passed, and Link was sure that they'd make a move. Link was now familiar with seeing the smaller white creatures roaming Hyrule Field. Link took these to be the Goddess' creations. They had already started their attacks, letting these things roam free. But Link left the white creatures be. They hadn't done any true harm yet. Link continued on, coming to a halt wen he reached the entrance to Faron Woods. He was wary of the woods once again, keeping his sword unsheathed as he rode through. The forest was almost completely empty. There were none of the white creatures that infested the field in here. But that just made Link more wary of his surroundings. He passed through, checking the spring for monsters. Link sped up when he hit the bridge, eager to get out of the woods. When Link reached the village, he saw no threats, so he sheathed his sword. Link continued on, walking up to his house. When he reached the ladder, he heard a low growl from behind. Link laid his hand on the hilt of his sword, and turned around. He saw a flash of bright light, then he saw, to his horror, one of the white beasts he had seen in the mirror chamber. It growled at Link, and Link quickly unsheathed his sword. Link stared at its crimson eyes, accepting its clear challenge. The beast rushed at him, unsheathing long silver claws. As it jumped t attack, Link moved forward, and made a slash down its underbelly. Instead of blood, silver liquid rained down on Link as he waited for the beast to land. Link thought that if he could only do that once more, but penetrate deeper, he could easily win the fight. But the beast was smarter than that. It landed, and tilted its head back to look at Link, its crimson yes now burning with rage. Link moved back a few steps, and waited for it to attack again. Instead of rushing at Lik, this time the beast just took it's monstrous paw, and slammed it down, the sheer force of the impact knocking Link to the side, his body landing on a sharp rock. When Link slammed down, his body bent at an impossible angle and the rock pierced his skin. Link took his time to recover, laying a hand on his back, and straightening himself out. But, while he took his time, A giant paw came crashing down n top of him. Link could feel a silver claw penetrate straight through the flesh of his shoulder and into the ground beneath. He could also feel the crushing wait of the paw crushing his lungs. But he was oblivious to it all, slowly losing his grip on life. But, before he could close his eyes and die, a man came over, and pried the paw off his body. Link felt the claw rip through more of his body as it was pulled out, and now, with the paw removed, he felt it clearly. He roared in pain as the claw was extracted from his body. Once the paw had left, the man pulled out his sword and chopped off the beast's paw. Link was splattered in the silver liquid as the paw thudded to he ground, and the beast howled in agony. The white creature fell to the side, in the direction of the man. Link wanted to cry out and tell him to move, but the voice had already been crushed out of him. The man looked up at the falling beast, and lifted his sword and shield, and pieced straight through it like butter. The man protected himself from the creature's falling body with his shield, and then pulled away. Link felt life slowly coming back to him, he could sense pain in his shoulder, and in his chest. Link wasn't surehow much longer he could stand the feeling of blood gushing out of his shoulder, or the salty taste of blood filling his mouth. As Link found he could move a little, he immediately moved his head to the side and spat out all the blood flooding his mouth. Link felt a hand on his shoulder. The man picked him up and carried him back to the main village, to mayor Bo's house. Link could hear voices, and he could feel himself being cleaned and bandaged up, but he couldn't comprehend anything. The loss of blood was too much and he fainted. This time, his dreams were completely devoid of battles.

When Link woke up, he found he could breathe correctly again, and that he could move very easily. Link looked around the room, and saw the man who had saved him. Link realized now that it was someone he didn't know. He had black, slightly spiked hair, and he wore just a black tunic and some pants. His sword was also black. And it had a red stone laid into the metal. His shield was dark silver, with a black inverted triforce in the center. But the strangest thing about him was that he had blood red eyes. Link could tell that he was Hylian, but he was the strangest Hylian that he had ever seen.

"Yes?" Te man looked toward Link, and Link realized that he had been staring.

"Umm… Just wanted to know… Who are you?" Link looked into the man's eyes. He was now looking down to his sword in his hands.

"Tobi. Just, Tobi," Tobi looked back up to Link, now half-smiling. "I guess you'd also like an explanation for my appearance," Tobi pointed to his eyes, and, Link now realized, his teeth looked sort of like miniature fangs. "Okay. I'm Hylian, but I'm also part of another race, the Twili," Link gulped at this. A half-twili.

"I really don't have a clue about why these things are appearing, but…" Tobi looked back down at his sword. "These things. They killed my brother,' Link was shocked to hear this. This man, Tobi, didn't know about the war yet e was killing the beasts?

"So… Your name's Tobi?" He got a nod. "Don't you know? Theres a huge war. The Goddesses want to kill the Twili for inventing something, and the Hylians sided with the Twili, so the Goddesses have been sending down these beasts to kill us… And, I'm sorry about your brother….' Tobi looked back up to him.

"A war? Against the Twili? For an invention? Isn't that… well… wrong?!" Tobi glared at Link. Link nodded back. Link then took another look at Tobi's sword. When Link had tried to penetrate the beast's skin, his blade had only ade it through so far, but Tobi's blade had slashed off the thing's paw with a single hit. Link processed for a moment, then came up with a solution.

"Tobi?" Tobi looked to link, who was now sitting up in his bed. "You seem to want to go after the beasts too. I think that you have skills that I don't, and you seem to be very good at killing those things. Could we possibly… work together?" Tobi looked up at Link in surprise, but then smiled.

"Sure, what's there to lose?" Tobi walked over and shook hands with Link.

YAY! I rewrote the chapter! I just had to have an OC, 'cause I knew I couldn't kill Link… So I brought in Tobi, the awesome Goddess-slayer! I think I'm going to try and draw a picture of Tobi, then post it on deviantart. I'll write it in the author's note and post it in my profile. YAY. Remember, Reviewers get Dark Link Plushies. YAY.


	9. Mankatsu, the horrorbeast

Sorry these updates are coming slower than the beginning… way slower… ut, anyway, tis chapter's gonna be loger than the others (yay, 4.5 pages!), so its special. And, if its possible for me to do, I'll try to post the next chapter which is… ACK! Its already at f'n chapter ten? Wow… (mumbles to self about saving more time for homework… Yeah).

(In this chapter, ther will be some gory description of some… dead guys. If you don't want to read it, this is the line ------------------------------------------------------ signs. If you don't like really gorey stuff, and evil stuff (two little girls, one had a little pink teddy bear…SOB…. I warn you. Contains horror movie like scenes. Warning! Beast in this chapter has a very weird name because the Jap. Translator I used didn't know how you say Cannibal or Eat or tear so I used Face and Rip. Menkatsu. If you are succeptable to nightmares… the whole chapter from -------------------------- line on is very horror movie ish.)

The team entered back into the village after Link was healed and Tobi had explained exactly what his goal was. Tobi actually had a bit more in mind than just completely annihilating the goddesses; he wanted to get himself back to the farther edges of Hyrule. So far, all Tobi had offered as to why was a description of a very pink sounding valley and the smell of salt on the breeze. So the place was near the ocean. Link immediately scratched all of Hyrule off of his list. As far as Link knew, Hyrule was landlocked. This was sure going to be one hell of an adventure.

He first thing Link did was set back to his house to find the missing piece of the creation. Link had named it, actually. It had become a bother to call it "whatever it was" or "object" or "thing the Twili created". Link just called it Kiraisouken. Hate-Creation. At least Tobi had agreed, the name fit, and by all means necessary, Tobi did not want be annoyed while accomplishing his task. The first piece of the Kiraisouken was found behind the scarecrow in Link's yard. Link did not feel up to pestering anyone as to why it was there, so let it slide, for now. As soon as Link had the piece, he stowed it away, carefully locked into his carry-bag on the side of epona.

Link set out with Tobi at around noontime, when they had finished lunch and Link had said goodbye to everyone in the town. Their path was set straight for Castle Town, as that was where the next piece of the Kiraisouken appeared to be. The ride itself to Castle Town was a bother, there were too many monsters patrolling Hyrule Field, more than when Ganon had tried to take over. It appeared that each of the smaller, not shiny white creatures was a lower ranked officer of the gods. The ones that were bigger, and had exquisitely shining bodies, those were the ones to be afraid of. They were almost like miniatures of their larger counterparts, and the duo was lucky to only have come across one. The whole while they rode across Hyrule Field, Link let Epona make her way back to Castle Town, and Link just observed the beasts, sniping one of them only a few times, not liking the silvery liquid that splattered him instead of the blood he was so normally used to. The silvery stuff didn't even seem like it could replace blood. It wasn't very dense, and it seemed to brush off like water. Link wasn't sure if he liked the idea of these creatures running around with godly silver blood trying to kill him. The very prospect made him shudder, although he had been thinking about the actual thing for a minute or two. Link shook his head furiously. These things must be getting to his head, for he didn't normally shudder at the thought of death.

Link's mind raced as he watched Tobi, slamming his sword perfectly against monster after monster, clearing a narrow path for Link. The entrance to Castle Town was not far off, and Link started to prepare himself for battle.

'Sword-of course… bow-yep…arrows-hundreds…heavy artillery… wait… heavy artill-'

"UGH! Link felt himself slammed back off epona by a large missile. Link could spy another missile, ready to do the same to Tobi. Link stayed there, face now covered in dirt, trembling from the shock. Link felt a small trickle of blood run down into his eye. It stung like hell, but Link just couldn't blink. His eyes watched Tobi as he evaded missile after missile, and ended up at the gate to town. Link watched in astonishment as Tobi easily made his way into the city to find the piece of the Kiraisouken.

Tobi had easily made it into the city, but his teammate, Link, had been felled from his horse. But Tobi did not worry. Link could fend for himself. He was strong enough… But Tobi winced at the fact as he realized it, slowly letting it creep into his mind. He was stronger than Link, a Hylian boy who had saved their whole world. A hylian boy who was a perfect reincarnation of the hero of time, but Tobi had proved himself stronger. If only Link had Tobi's sword and shield… Link would be unstoppable then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi ran down the streets in search of the piece of the Kiraisouken. He could no longer tell where he was going, and it felt like he was walking in complete circles. Every time he asked directions to the southern gate, they'd back away slowly, and glare at his strange face. Fangs and blood red eyes. It was all they needed to run and cower in fear.

"Damn them! They try to describe the goddess' monsters, but all they can spit out is some goddamned nonsense about sharp teeth and red eyes! How perfect it is, just perfect!" Tobi sunk his head down, so nobody could see any more than his spiked black hair. Tobi uttered some more colorful words as he caught people eying a young man in about his twenties pass by with his head dipped low, almost looking hunchbacked. Since neither method was going to work, he headed down what he hoped was the southern thoroughfare , and exited the bustling town. Tobi had chosen right, and his hidden attacker cringed in the pain of concealed laughter. The poor boy had chosen right, yet in a whole other sense, he had done something completely wrong. In the beast's eyes, Tobi was a main course after the two young girls as appetizers. The beast looked at the mess he had made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were two corpses. One was still lying face up, eyes gouged out and torso torn violently in two. The bottom half looked as if parts had been readily torn off by carnivorous teeth. One of her legs was missing and the other was bloody and mangled, lying in a pool of blood not too far away. All that was left of the other was her body and her severed arm, both bleeding out blood that no longer had use. In the pool of blood was also a small pink teddy bear, torn limb from limb, stained with the little girl's blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kukukuku… That is such a mess… I should learn some manners! " The beast walked forward, chuckling madly at his own sick joke. From inside the cave the beast was hiding came disgusting noises of ripping, and the scent of rotting. The beast wanted to eat something fresh, after seeing the stains of dried blood on his hands. Tobi was exactly what he needed. As the beast ventured farther into his cave the scent became more noticeable, and the streaks of blood on the walls and ceiling showed that Menkatsu had been playing with his food. The scent of rotting flesh had been burning at his nostrils for decades now, yet he dare not eat it. The taste was overwhelming, but it made you puke, and give back the rotten bits, which were the best part…

Sorry, no real action, and that it had o end like that but… but the whole next chapter is going to be of kick-ass Tobi fighting the earlier mentioned, Menkatsu. Is this a cliffhanger? I can't tell… If it is, I'MSORRY! Boy I'm going to have nightmares… well, too bad for me! ACK! Its 3 f'n A.M AGAIN? Aw, shit!

-Biez! (By-zuh)


	10. Tobi meets the beast chpt 9 and a half

Heh. Time to make this an awesome 5-page battle between the disgusting horror of Menkatsu and the goddess-slayer Tobi. Heh. If only I had that figured out… But really, that's next chapter. If anyone really wants it, I can bring this chapter up to a second level of bloody-gory-horrorness very easily. One last thing- make sure you think you are nightmare-proof before reading this chapter.

Tobi wandered out of the town, cursing himself for being part Twili. The trees were shaking and the scenery was rustling but Tobi took no notice to the obvious threat.

Menkatsu was nearing the boy, imagining what something like him would taste like, and if it would scream. He lurked closer, making the place around him shudder with the impact of his clumsily placed foot. The area shook, but Tobi still did not notice the danger.

Menkatsu prowled nearer and nearer, hungry pupil free eyes setting sights on Tobi. To Menkatsu, Tobi looked like a main course, already distracted by its thoughts and ready to be ripped and shredded to pieces. The bloodied image of Tobi's body formed in the monster's mind, making him chuckle with excitement. But that was is mistake. The chuckle of an inhuman voice was plenty enough to make Tobi draw his sword and check the area. Tobi was no novice at things like this. He drew in a deep breath, and the scent of rotting flesh filled his nose. The newly found stench was the key to finding his attacker, so Tobi cautiously approached in the direction of the cave, the cave's mouth appearing right before his eyes. The place smelled horridly, Tobi could almost taste the salty blood on his lips, and shivered in pure fear. The air in the cave was thick with the scent and the taste, but Tobi continued on, trying not to fear what he though he might find.

Tobi entered the second part of the cave, and realized something horrible. He had entered the cave, but could now see no way back out. The cave had looked like a long passage from the beginning, but he now realized all of the twists and turns he had taken, without marking his way. Tobi began to breathe heavily, the feeling bringing the taste of blood to his mouth. Or was it just the taste? Tobi stopped, mind cluttered and dazed, and looked down to his chest, to see a long yellowing claw being pushed slowly through his stomach. Tobi moved his tongue in his previously dry mouth, and ran it over his lips. He felt something wet. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. The salty taste brought him back to thinking clearly. He could sense the the foreign object piercing through him, and he could feel blood dripping down his tunic, and soaking his back. The claw retreated, and Tobi fell down, the feeling stuck in him, and he breathed deeply. Tobi closed his eyes, and opened them, to look down and see no blood whatsoever. He reran his tongue over his dry lips. Nothing. It had been an illusion. Tobi looked back down the cave. His red eyes saddened at seeing the endless corridors still there. Tobi picked himself up, and continued into the second chamber. Upon seeing what lay in the chamber, Tobi ran over to the corner, and vomited. He held his stomach, feeling the tension grow so you could cut it with a knife.

"What the hell kind of a cannibalistic bastard lives here?" Tobi picked himself up, and took to staring at the fresh bodies. The thing that had killed him was the missing limbs and body parts, and the severed pieces. Tobi tried to understand, but failed to figure why one would do such a thing to two little girls. The situation worsened when Tobi saw a small teddy bear in a pool of blood, a few feet away. The toy was stained with blood, and ripped down the center about five inches. Tobi approached it, feeling very bad for the little girl now. Without a second thought, Tobi picked the bear out of the blood, staining his own hands. He carried it over to the ravaged body of the little girl who appeared to be the youngest. He laid the toy next to her. Tobi stiffened up as he felt the stink of breath on his shoulder. He shot up, his senses electrified at the threat. Tobi didn't want to turn around. He was afraid to, to see whatever was slowly approaching him, ready to kill. Tobi found his courage, and turned. The beast he saw was no creation of the goddesses, and it was certainly an one and only. Tobi smirked at the perverse world in which he lived. The beast would have been wickedly terrifying, if it had been any color other than pink. Tobi held back a small groan as he heard the monster shift uneasily, and snort in defiance at the look of pure distaste that was in Tobi's eyes. Tobi could almost imagine tiny black pupils rolling the beast's eyes as it approached. Tobi was trying his hardest to take it seriously, but it was all too damn hard with the beast as pink as it was. But finally, something else caught Tobi's eye. The pink creature had bloodstains all over it's body, and claws with small pieces of flesh hanging off, from previous meals. Tobi felt a spasm in his stomach and felt himself swallow it down. He couldn't get too cocky. This thing wasn't one to be meddled with. Tobi drew his sword, and pulled off his shield, the inverted Triforce shining the small amount of light in the cave up against the wall. The thing groaned, and smirked right back at him. The night was still young. In Menkatsu's eyes, Tobi was standing there defenseless, waiting to be completely destroyed by his jaws. Menkatsu let a large grin spread across his face. His teeth, small blood soaked spears, frightened Tobi among all else. Even his teeth were pink…

Sorry that that was so short! I just had to start that battle like this, and I needed to cheer myself up. I was going to put the battle in this chapter, but I thought that if I tried, It would get too long for me to handle and I would stay up all night typing.

-If anyone wants to know why I need cheering up, Its because I fell really hard while snowboarding today. I was practicing toeside turns (I suck at that) and I didn't know how fast I was going, and I hit an icy patch. In the frenzy of keeping oneself calm, one forgets their surroundings. I didn't see the small slope ahead of me. I hit it, flew up, wasn't able to prepare to land, and slammed down on my tailbone. Do you even KNOW how much it hurts to fall on your tailbone? I'M STILL IN PAIN. (mutters to self about snowboard instructors being idiots)


	11. Menkatsu's death, a new side of Tobi

Finally.. bloody battle time… Glad to finally get this typed, even if its already past… Nope! Exactly 1 A.M. I really enjoy doing random stuffs late at night. I don't know why… No one blame me for this update taking a little longer, O.K? I was forced to work on a _mandatory_ Science Fair project. Meh… Its boring…

Disclaimer: forgot about this for awhile! I still do not own Zelda, or any of the characters. I only own Tobi, the monsters (most of 'em) and the plotline…

Tobi had unsheathed his sword, and was standing his guard. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck as the beast taunted him.

"My my… you seem so arrogant! Maybe you'll scream when I rip of your arm…

Naw, no shit!

"Or maybe even… you'll still be able to scream after I slash off your head! How amusing would that be, hmm?"

This thing was getting at Tobi, picking slowly away at his sanity with those meaningless taunts, all that were plain obvious. Tobi felt another bead of sweat form on his face, and he gritted his teeth against the sight of the grinning monster.

Tobi squeezed his eyes shut, He couldn't take it anymore! The thing growled, and jumped at him. Immediately, Tobi's senses went into overdrive. His sword was lifted, and blocked the claw at it's base, ripping it from the creature. It howled in pain, and Tobi could feel the beast's blood slithering through his hair, reaching down to his face. But Menkatsu retaliated. He slammed forward with the base of is missing claw, right into Tobi's stomach. Tobi gasped, and coughed, He felt his blood spill out of his mouth and mix with Menkatsu's. Tobi pulled his sword back up. While the beast had its attention elsewhere, Tobi had jumped up and prepared to jump-slice th foe from behind. His sword was held in both hands, glinting as it came down, cutting through Menkatsu's body, and ripping a line through his back. The thing roared in pain, felt its own blood soaking his skin. Tobi felt blood splatter all over him, staining his black tunic with dark spots, and leaving splotches all over his face. He could no longer tell whose blood was whose in the cavern, as Tobi had now realized, seeing his own blood splattered across the ceiling. In the small amount of time Tobi was distracted, Menkatsu had regained strength. He slammed Tobi backwards with his arm. Tobi landed in the pool of blood where the little girl's toy used to be. He was soaked with another's blood, innocent blood. It was mixing with his own and the monsters, plaguing him, mocking him.

"Don't you dare try to do this, you're already dead, and I have a chance to live," Tobi muttered to himself, and shook his head.

Great, Tobi! Now you're talking to little dead girls!

He pulled himself up, getting back to reality. Blood was dripping from his clothes, and from his body, but there was no way to stop Tobi from killing the beast now. He had all the motivation and resolve he'd need in a lifetime. Tobi approached the monster. It spun around to face him. Tobi drew his sword from the sheath that rested at his hip. Tobi pointed it at Menkatsu.

"Ready to die, Bastard?" Tobi felt a grin spread across his face. New energy pounded through him as he charged forward, wanting nothing more but to take the creature's life.

Tobi slashed and hacked at the thing, his sword leaving it's trace wherever Tobi swung. A hit to the back, to the middle, to the arm. Tobi felt the happiness of hacking away at this thing flooding through him. The resounding splatter of blood on his face and the floor, reassurance he had hit dead on. Menkatsu couldn't react, not even block. Tobi was too fast for him to even see. His eyes darted back and forth across the room, trying to anticipate his next shot. SLASH! A hit to the face. Menkatsu briefly caught a gaze of slash-happy Tobi. His grin was wild and he moved at incomparable speeds. Menkatsu didn't even know what had happened to the boy who had cowered, and vomited at the sight of the mangled dead.

Tobi found another bit of energy. BAM! Another hit, straight to the arm, the long way, slashing through its vein. Tobi felt a line of liquid gush out at his body, and he felt the sticky substance slide down his body. Tobi, during the course of the battle, had made it his goal to draw blood. He found the feeling of it sliding down his skin to be very much like cool water. Tobi didn't even realize how sick his mind was becoming, his Twili side slowly taking him over, ultimately creating this slasher maniac. Tobi cut a line through the beast's face. SQUELCH. More blood. It hit his anticipating face, making him smile. He didn't want to get rid of this feeling, yet he knew he had to. Tobi's tongue grazed his lips. He tasted blood. He didn't care whose it was, to this new Tobi it tasted like fuel. His manic grin widened. But before Tobi could even react to what he saw, he was slammed against the rocky wall, a stalagmite about to fall from the ceiling. Tobi looked up, unable to comprehend what he saw due to the impact. The stalagmite fell, and pierced through him, right into his arm. He let out a cry of pain. He was pinned to the ground, with Menkatsu approaching. He could do nothing as the thing bent down, and licked the blood from his skin. Tobi shuddered, afraid to be mangled like the two girls. Menkatsu noticed his reaction, and took advantage.

"This will be fun, my cocky friend. How much do you scream, I wonder, if I… do this?"

Menkatsu took its claws out, and pushed one slowly through Tobi's middle, causing him to cry out. He could almost no longer stand it. He could tell this time that the blood soaking his tunic was his and not someone elses, and he could tell that if the claw went much further, he was destined for death. Tobi took his free arm, and grabbed the stalagmite, and removed it from his arm, freeing himself. After doing so, he grabbed his sword and thrust it through the bewildered Menkatsu's heart.

"I-I-" The beast's final word was cut off by gurgle of blood in his mouth. Before Menkatsu could even die, he choked on his own blood. Tobi saw his eyes roll back into his head, and he could feel the presence of death creep over the cave. But it wasn't that. It was the presence of the death of a beast, a highly anticipated death. One Tobi wanted to get away from even before the thing was truly dead.

Tobi made his way out of the cave, having trouble with it's labyrinth-like corridors. It took his an hour to get out, and it took him awhile to explain the Castle Town guards what had happened. He insisted that someone who could hold his lunch went to check it out.

Tobi sighed, receiving immediate medical attention. The bandages were tight, and the sentence was too long. Heh. Lots of doctors laughed at how he called it a "sentence", and insisted that it was for his own safety.

Tobi got out just fine after an easy two day recovery, and set back on his track, trying to get the piece of the Kiraisouken. Of course, it had been in the most unlikely place one would imagine. In Telma's bar. Tobi didn't enjoy his visit there, and Telma herself was quite scary and irritating. Go figure. Apparently she had had a discussion with Shad the other day about ancient myths, and Bokuzetsu had been brought up. Tobi was able to walk away with the item. But of course, there was always his next challenge; meeting back up with Link. Where had he gone, anyway?

Sorry the fight couldn't be stretched out any longer. I was running out of gory ideas… Well, anyway, hope everyone enjoys the battle they've been waiting for! Meh. Its 2 A.M. Better occupy myself some other way…


	12. What ever happened to Link?

Sorry for it taking so long for the update… my computer got a virus, and I still can't get rid of it. Sometimes I wonder why all of the computer-related problems come to me? A broken laptop, a virus… can't even name everything. Oh yeah, this is a filler chapter. This is what Link did while waiting for Tobi.

Disclaimer -You know I don't own Zelda. Happy?

FILLER CHAPTER- The adventures of Link while Tobi was in Castle Town

Link sighed. He had been trying to get into Castle town for around an hour. It was either there was an abnormal amount of security, or it was just him. There were around twenty guards situated around the entrance, and about four to protect the entrance. Whatever Link said, they would just reply, "No. I am sorry that you are unable to enter at this time. Please come again," like some robot. If it went on much longer, Link thought he might be hypnotized by their monotonous voices.

"Alright… I. GIVE. UP.," Link turned to storm away, but of course, something else went wrong. There was a large soldier looming over him, with his hand on Link's green tunic. "Uhhh…." Link just smirked at the man, who was about to pull out handcuffs, and kneed him in the gut.

Oh, now he was in for it. It just happened that Link was going to be taken away for "disturbing the peace". Now it was "assault". That's two charges up, way to go!

Link fled the town, the heavyset man following along, quickly falling behind. Link looked back to see if there was any chance of him being caught, but that was on the same level as looking at a snake and asking if it had legs. There wasn't even a slight chance this man would ever catch up to him. Link sighed again. This was becoming pointless… Link picked his head up as he saw a tree pop up in the distance, one he could climb.

"Oh kami…! Thank you for creating obese men and sakura trees!" Link took a jump, and grabbed onto one of the branches. He pulled himself up, and sat there, like a cat. The man saw him, and approached the tree.

"Get down here, boy!" Had he just been called "boy"? Wasn't that someone else's catchphrase? Link just cocked his head as if in confusion. "I said to get down here," The man scowled at Link. "If you don't get down here now, I'll go get Zelda herself to get you out of that tree, she just got back yesterday," The man felt proud of his taunt. No one would go up against that-

"Umm, could you d that, please? I haven't seen her in awhile," Link rested his head on his hand, and looked down at the man, who in turn looked bewildered out of his mind.

"Z-z-zelda? You haven't seen her in awhile?" It appeared to Link that this man had no understanding of the tales of the hero of time, and how he was garbed in green… Of course, being this the case, he was confused and nothing better to do than to get the princess. He ran off, and headed back to Castle Town. Link jumped off the branch, and brushed the sakura petals off of his tunic. Pink really didn't go all too well with green. Only on watermelons…

Link scanned the area. He noticed the drawbridge from Castle Town going down. Well, that was good. Link then spotted the carriage that followed. It was bluish pink, and it was sparkly. Link let out a sigh of disgust at the brightly colored carriage.

Link watched as two people got out of the carriage, first was Zelda, next was the obese soldier that had been chasing him. Link chuckled as a look of fear crept over the fat man's face. Zelda was making no objection to coming and seeing the boy. Did that mean he had done something wrong? He did the first thing that came to mind. He bowed down to Link, and apologized. Both Link and Zelda laughed at this. He looked a lot like a plumber when he bent down…

There was a long conversation about the beefed-up security (Link mentioned the monotonous voices) and about how and what Link had done so far. Of course, at this they shooed out fatty, and talked about their plans for the war. Link explained his idea with the pieces of the Kiraisouken, and Zelda agreed. It would be a good idea to prevent the goddesses from getting something that could create anything.

The meeting ended at about dusk, and Link finally got into Castle Town. But what did he find there? He found even more trouble, with an investigation of a cave out of the southern entrance.

"Oh kami… What have I done wrong to deserve this?" Link obliged to be interrogated about something he knew absolutely nothing about.

Yay! That was kinda fun to write. Sorry its so late, and sorry that it was a filler chapter. It all continues next! Oh yeah, here…

Kami-god. There. You all know what sakura means, right? Please tell me you know what sakura means… (puts head in hands)

Biez!


	13. Midnight Sky and Something Amiss

First of all, to explain the wait for an update… My laptop got a virus, and I had to completely wipe the hardrive, and it took me a while to get the internet up and running… there. Done.

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda, but I DO own a link plushie xD

Before the day had ended, Link had put all the effort he had into finding Tobi. But of course, it still took Link a few hours to find him, being held captive by Telma at her bar. Link was confsed as to why, but was not so sure he wanted the answer… Link went along with it and explained why he needed Tobi, and then hauled him out the door.

It was just before midnight, and Link's mind had gone completely blank. He had forgotten how he planned to find the final piece of the Kiraisouken. He placed his hand on his head and sighed. It was no use to try and remember, since Link knew perfectly well that the information had been lost.

Dear kami, WHY ME?

Link sighed once more, and leaned back onto the ground. He lied there, looking up at the stars. Link could almost imagine that the stars were just feet away, begging to be grasped out of the beautifully black sky. The stars shone, like light hitting a mirror. It was peaceful, and calming after past events. Link closed his eyes, and breathed in the night air. Cool, refreshing. He liked it. Calm eventually overtook Link, and he drifted off to sleep.

Though Tobi was still awake. He too was looking up at the stars, but in a different way. Tobi saw a pitch black world, with a few stars to shed light on its emptiness. Emptiness that was a vast expanse of the unknown, and a small amount of the true bleakness of the outer world. The light from the stars shone, but then continued on, never fulfilling its purpose to brighten a world, for where it was, there was no world to brighten. Tobi closed his own eyes to still his thoughts. He took a deep breath of air. He didn't get the cool, crisp night air that Link had been lucky to breathe. He could taste the scent of fresh blood on the wind. Tobi tried to calm himself, but it was of no use. There was something wrong, and he knew it.

Link, oblivious to the strange nature of the night, was dreaming. He could see a clear reflection of himself in the perfect surface of a lake. Link enjoyed the feeling of wind blowing through his hair, and liked the fresh scent of pine from the forest not too far off. The sky was a cloudless blue, and the day was filled with perfect sunshine. It was just… too perfect. Link sensed a disturbance in the peaceful environment. He swiveled around, to be facing the lake. He walked forward, his image slowly appearing on the clear surface of the water. Link felt his heart stop as he looked into his reflection. Blood. He was coated in blood. There was a gash down his chest and his tunic was ripped open. He felt something oozing slowly out of a slit in his throat. In the reflection, his throat had been cut, one of his arms severed, and his heart slashed in two by the sword that had cut through his chest. Link started to breathe heavily, fighting the sensation of death slowly engulfing him. He felt himself being pulled down, under the surface of the water. He clawed aimlessly at the water, splashing, as he was dragged down. Link could feel water rushing past the severed stump of is arm. It stung like hell. He opened his mouth to scream out, but got a breath of water. Link felt the liquid enter his lungs, and could feel himself passing out. Four deaths at once, what a way to die, throat slit, loss of blood, slashed through the heart, and drowned. Link's eyes closed slowly…

And he woke up breathing heavily, soaked in sweat. He could feel the material of his tunic sticking to his skin, and he could feel soaked hair against his scalp. Link felt his body. Two arms, a clean throat, a whole heart. He was good. Link flopped back down to a lying position. It was now around dawn, and from what Link could see, Tobi was not in the area. Link heaved himself up, pulling of his tunic I the process. It felt better to not have his shirt cling to his soaked skin. He surveyed the area for a water source, and luckily enough, found one. It was a small spring, whose source was Lake hylia. There was a waterfall, about twenty feet high, from where the water flowed. Link bathed himself, and cleaned his soaked tunic.

Tobi was about a mie away, surveying the desert from a lookout tower. He could see about as far as the Arbiter's grounds, but no farther. It certainly was a long trek, but Tobi could see no problem in going back to where Link had been apparently attacked by Bokuzetsu. That was the most logical place it could be, right?

………………………NO! WRITER'S BLOCK!...

Right when I'm finally able to start writing again, I have no idea what to write… ( mutters about computer viruses). Well… screw this, I'm gonna go play Zelda…

P.S. I dare you all to guess why Tobi was being so emo…


End file.
